


The Wedding

by ImOutOfMyVulcanMind (LoopyLu94)



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M, Fake Dating, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Fluff, Idiots in Love, Slow Dancing, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-22
Updated: 2020-06-22
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:08:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24862072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoopyLu94/pseuds/ImOutOfMyVulcanMind
Summary: Needing a date for a cousin’s wedding, you ask your colleague and friend Harry to pretend to be your boyfriend for the day. But is it really pretend when you’re already secretly in love with him?
Relationships: Earth-2 Harrison "Harry" Wells/Reader
Kudos: 23





	The Wedding

“Got any plans the weekend, Harry?” Cisco asked, leaning back in his chair and stretching his arms. “Or you just gonna wait here for us to get back?" **  
**

Harry glared at him from behind his coffee mug. "Actually, Ramon, I do my best work when I don’t have your incessant drivel in my ear.”

“Oh yeah, hot stuff? What grand piece of technology are you gonna bless upon us on Monday then? A personality transplant?” Cisco laughed, narrowly swiveling out of the way of the pen that came hurtling towards his head. 

“Nothing this week. I have other plans.”

“Suuuch as?" 

"Y/N invited me to her cousin’s wedding and asked for me to…pretend we’re together. So she doesn’t get inundated by annoying questions.”

“Ohhh myyy God!" 

"What?" 

"Look, I know my fiction tropes and fake dating? It’s a classic! And it’s only gonna end one way, my dude.”

Harry raised an eyebrow and took a sip of coffee. 

“With you two declaring your love for each other.”

Nearly choking, Harry coughed up the drink, his grip on the armrest turning knuckle white. “I…are you… _suggesting_ that I… _love_ Y/N?!" 

"And that she loves you, genius.”

Spluttering, Harry shot up from his seat. “Don’t be absurd, Ramon! Y/N doesn’t _love_ me! The only reason she asked me was because you and Allen are already in relationships! Th-there’s no _love_! Or any romantic… _feelings_. Why would there be? She's…smart and kind and beautiful! She’s brave and strong and I assure you there’s no universe in which she’d ever love me!”

Cisco looked at him a moment, smile curling up on his lips. “See, I was just teasing you before, but wow, dude, you’re really in love with her.”

“Maybe you’re in love with her!" 

Cisco simply raised his own mug, failing to hide his own smirk behind it. 

”… Shut up, Ramon.“ 

~

"Thanks for agreeing to this, Hare,” you said, smiling over your shoulder at him before resuming your task of unpacking. 

“It’s fine. Nice to get out of the Labs for once.” Harry dropped his bag on the armchair of the hotel room you were sharing and hooked the one carrying his suit on the bathroom door frame. “But uh,” he gestured to the one bed in the room, “how are we going to negotiate this?" 

"I’ve got that covered.” Reaching into your case, you pulled out the rolled-up sleeping bag.

Harry made a face. “You expect me to let you sleep in that?" 

"I expect you to play me for it.” Dropping the bag down, you held up a closed fist. “Paper, rock, scissors.”

Harry stared at you a moment then laughed. The sound made your stomach flip in the giddiest of ways. “You should know I’ve never lost a game,” he said, walking towards you. 

“There’s a first time for everything, Doctor Wells.”

“Bring it on, Y/L/N.”

~

You looked yourself over in the bathroom mirror a final time, adding the final touches to your make-up and clasping a silver necklace in place. You were ready, and looking pretty damn fine. Knee-length and with a cold shoulder, the midnight blue dress fit you perfectly. Exiting, with the intent on adding your shoes, you stopped short when you saw the sight in front of you. 

Harry was dressed in a suit that matched the shade of blue you wore, an unintentional but useful detail for your ruse, the white button up standing out stark against the jacket. The most distracting detail was the fact that he’d left one too many of the top buttons undone, leaving a tantalizing amount of neck on display.

Not for the first time you wondered if asking Harry to be your fake boyfriend for the day was your smartest idea. Being forced to share a bedroom and pretend to be smitten with the man you were already in love with was definitely going to take a toll on your sanity. But showing up to yet another family event filled with happy couples on your own, and having to deflect the endless questions as to why seemed worse than having to spend forty-eight trying not to go mad. 

“Y/N,” Harry’s voice broke you free from the trance, “you…you look…nice.”

“Thanks. So do you! Who knew you scrubbed up so well.” You moved around Harry quickly, avoiding looking at him too much and sat on the edge of the bed, to pull on your heels, while he tucked the sleeping bag he’d ended up using away out of sight. 

“Ready?” You asked, finishing up and grabbing your purse. 

“As I’ll ever be.” Harry opened the door for you, then locked it behind you both before passing you the key to tuck away in your purse. 

Even though the hotel had been booked by your cousin for all the out of town guests, you hadn’t expected to do much pretending until the reception. While guests were mingling on their way to the ceremony, there wasn’t much time to chat yet, so not much time for prying questions or close observations either. Harry, however, seemed prepared to delve straight into it. He took your hand in his almost immediately, giving you a quick glance to make sure it was okay, then walked with you to the elevator. It was a simple gesture, but it sent your heart racing. 

How the hell were you going to survive the day? 

~

You were starting to think you’d accidentally brought another Wells doppelganger to the wedding. A much more polite, charming doppelganger, because it had been two hours now and Harry had yet to reduce anyone to tears or be anything more than a little sardonic. 

“Who are you and what have you done to Harry Wells?” you whispered in his ear as you lined up outside the fancy hall to congratulate the newlyweds and take your seats for the reception meal. 

Harry chuckled. “I don’t think your family would approve of your new ‘boyfriend’ if I was my usual self.”

“Okay, fair. Still, it’s weird. I wasn’t aware you even knew how to be charming.”

“You don’t build a billion-dollar research company by not knowing how to occasionally butter people up.”

“Well, thank you. It must be painful for you, and I appreciate it.”

Harry smiled at you softly. It was the same one you’d only ever previously seen him use on Jesse. It did a funny little thing to your heart and nearly distracted you from the hand that came to rest low on your back as he guided you forward. 

“Annie! Congratulations!” You beamed, hugging your cousin and kissing her on the cheek. “You look beautiful!" 

"Thank you!” Both she and her new husband couldn’t stop grinning, and you loved how happy they looked. 

“Uh, this is Harry, my boyfriend.” The word sounded strange to say. 

“A pleasure. Congratulations,” Harry smiled, shaking both their hands. 

“I could hardly believe it when Y/N told me she’d be bringing a plus one! You kept that one quiet!" 

Laughing nervously, you shrugged. "We wanted to keep it on the down-low for a bit.”

“Wanted to keep him to yourself more like!" 

"That too.”

“You know, you look kinda familiar, Harry, but I can’t- oooh! I know! You look like that scientist Y/N used to crush on! What was his name again, Y/N?" 

Feeling the heat rapidly spread up your neck and across your cheeks, you looked at anywhere other than Harry. "I, uh, I can’t remember now.”

Annie gave you a knowing look, but Harry came to your rescue before any more embarrassment could be had. “We’ll let you greet the rest of your guests. Congratulations, again.”

“Thank you, Harry. Talk later.”

Harry led you into the beautifully decorated hall, his hand still hovering on your back as you made your way to the table. You were the first ones there to take a seat, which meant you were unable to escape the look he gave you. 

“So, you used to have a crush on Harrison Wells?” He asked with an amused eyebrow raise. 

You groaned, wishing the ground would open up and swallow you whole. “In my defense that was years before I joined the Team and found out about the whole evil speedster thing. Don’t mention it to anyone, please?" 

Harry looked at you a moment longer, then nodded. "It stays between us.”

“Thank you.”

Other guests began to arrive at your table, and the topic was dropped. 

~

The food was amazing and the company just as much, and with the distraction of other people to talk to, it was easier to ignore the constant butterflies in your stomach. 

After the meal and the speeches and the first dance, people began to mingle. You and Harry mostly stayed at your table, however, talking with your Great Aunt Margaret. The woman was in her nineties now, but she was just as sharp as ever, and probably one of the members of your family you were closest too. 

“Another drink, ladies?” Harry asked after a little while. 

“Gin and tonic for me, dear.”

“Y/N?”

“Just an orange juice.” As tempting as it was to just drown your feelings in alcohol, keeping a clear meant it was far less likely you’d make a fool of yourself by saying something you regretted. 

Harry nodded, standing from the table and heading over to the bar. 

“So, who’s he really?” Margaret asked as soon as Harry was out of earshot. 

“What do you mean? He’s my boyfriend.” Margaret fixed you with her infamous 'cut the bullshit’ look. “He’s a co-worker. A friend. I asked him so I wouldn’t have to show up to another family function alone.”

Margaret watched you thoughtfully. “That’s what I thought. You’ve been too skittish around him for you to be together.”

“Was it that obvious?" 

"Only to me, dear.” She smiled and leaned across the table to you. “But you two need to talk.”

“Why?" 

"Because it’s clear he’s more than just a friend to you, and he’s hopelessly in love with you.”

“Wh-what? No, he’s not!" 

"Dear, I don’t think I’ve ever seen a man more in love.”

“I…” Looking away and down at your hands, you chewed your lip. “How do you know?" 

"The way he looks at you. It’s plain to see.”

“No, no, I’d have noticed if he’d been looking at me like that!" 

"We don’t reveal our true feelings when the object of them is watching. We wait until we think they aren’t looking. And the way that man looks at you when you aren’t paying attention…it’s like you hung the moon. I can tell you there aren’t many people lucky enough to be on the receiving end of that kind of adoration.”

“Oh." 

Margaret’s smile was kind when you met her gaze again. "Talk to Harry, Y/N. You deserve to be happy, and I get the feeling he does too.”

“He does. He’s been through a lot." 

"Did I miss anything?” Harry returned carrying your drinks. 

“Just some girl talk. Thank you,” Margaret said as he set the glasses down in front of you. “Why don’t you two have a dance?" 

"Oh no, you know I’m not much of dancer-" 

"Nonsense! I went to enough of your dance rehearsals to know better!" 

"Aunt Margaret-" 

"All the other couples are up dancing! You don’t want to be the odd duck, do you?” To anyone else, Margaret’s happy grin seemed innocent enough. You knew better. “Go on! Off with you! I’ll watch your drinks!" 

Before you could protest further, you were being poked out of your seat by her walking stick in your ribs. 

Harry followed suit before he too came under attack, and took your hand as you merged into the crowd already on the dance floor. 

"Sorry.”

“It’s okay. I’m the one who should be apologizing for this-” Harry pulled a few moves that could really only be described as 'dad dancing.’

Muffling a laugh with your hand, “That's…something,” you giggled, swaying your own body in time with the music. 

“Told you.”

“Maybe one day I’ll teach you a few moves. Ready for when you have to do your Father/Daughter dance with Jesse.”

Harry groaned, “ _Don’t_. Don’t make me think about that.”

Giggling again, it turned into a squeak of surprise when Harry suddenly grabbed your hand and twirled you around. 

“That’s what happens when you tease,” he grinned, hands landing on your hips to steady you. 

“Not the worst punishment I could think of.”

“Oh, and what is?" 

"Wouldn’t you like to know?" 

"Maybe.”

Realizing you were suddenly on the border of flirting, you shrugged. “You know, the usual. The same stuff everyone else hates as punishment,” you mumbled. 

“I see.” It seemed like Harry was going to step back and let go of your hips when the song changed. A slow song. A slow, _romantic_ song. Harry swallowed, Adam’s apple bobbing, “We should…head back?" 

You were going to nod when you looked across the floor to spot Margaret. She motioned for you to move close together. "Or…we could stay. Unless you want to get whacked with a walking stick that is.”

“No. No, I don’t.”

It was awkward for a moment, then Harry took you into hold, one hand staying on your hip while he took one of your own in the other, with your free arm finding it’s way to his shoulder. 

He smiled. You returned it. Together you started to sway softly to the music. 

It was way too intimate. More intimate than you really had the capacity to deal with, especially after your earlier conversation with Margaret. So you did the only thing you could think of to not have to look Harry in the eye. You lay your head on his chest. 

For a split second, Harry’s breath seemed to hitch, then it evened out again, though his hold on you tightened slightly, drawing you in until there was no space left between you. 

Okay so maybe this was actually way more intimate. But at least now, with your head tilted away from him, you didn’t have to hide the sappy smile that spread across your face.

Yet your mind was still racing. Was Margaret right? She’d never been wrong before. But that would mean Harry actually loved you in return, and that…that was nearly enough to make your brain explode. 

You would have to tell him. He’d never say anything himself. But when? Now? Later? Tomorrow? Next week? That would be safest. If things went sour you wouldn’t have to share a room or a car, and you could simply retreat to the safety of your apartment and eat away your feelings. Yet it felt like if you didn’t say anything soon you’d implode. 

It was so hard to think when he was still swaying you like this and was he…he was resting his cheek on top of your head. He was relaxed. Enjoying it just as much as you were. 

The song came to an end, and Harry’s grip loosened enough for you to take a step back. He didn’t say a word. Just looked at you with that soft smile again. 

You had to say something. Now. Just say the words and tell him. It’d be fine. You just had to say three little words. 

“I…I’m really warm. I’m gonna go get some fresh air.”

_Coward_. 

Turning before you could see his face drop, you wormed your way off the dance floor and made a beeline for the door, exiting out into the garden and the cool night air. 

“Stupid, _stupid_!” You muttered under your breath, pacing up and down the cobblestone path. How could you have chickened out like that? The opportunity was right there. And there was no way Harry would’ve bought the 'needing fresh air’ excuse, which meant now you had to come up with something more believable or leave it feeling awkward. Why did you have to fuck it all up? 

“Y/N?” Harry’s voice from behind you nearly startled you out of your skin. Spinning around, you saw him approach, illuminated by garden lights that lined the path. “Are you alright?" 

"Yeah, yeah I’m fine.”

“If I did something-" 

"No! You didn’t do anything. You’ve been amazing all day, Harry.”

Nodding, Harry came to a stop in front of you. “You ran out so quickly, I thought…maybe…”

“It’s not you, I just…I had to get out before I did something potentially very stupid. We both know how much you hate stupid.”

“The last thing you could ever be is stupid.”

“Says the man with seven PhDs. Pretty much everyone is stupid to you.”

“Never you.”

The way he was looking at you…it made you want to turn and run. There were too many emotions in his eyes, and it almost made you hate the hope that bubbled up in your chest. 

Harry was the first to move, running a hand through his hair as he turned away. “Ramon…he _said_ this would happen. I thought…I _told_ him not to be ridiculous. Now here I am…he’ll never let me live it down.”

“What did he say would happen?” You asked, voice barely above a whisper. 

Taking a breath, Harry faced you. “He said I’d end up…saying how I love you.”

The world seemed to narrow down to just the two of you, the din from the party could no longer be heard, the garden disappeared, only you and Harry and the thumping of your heart remained. “You love me?" 

"How could I not? You’re… _special_. I’m not an easy person to get on with. I know I’m an annoying, cantankerous dick, and while I can act the charmer, when I’m just being… _me_ , I can’t, I _don’t_ …I don’t always find it easy being around people. Except you. From the start being around you was easy. You know when to call me out or when to let me rant, and always you’re _kind_. You’re smart and brave and beautiful and _I love you_.”

You stood in shock, simply staring at him. You’d never expected him to say anything let alone make a confession like that. 

Harry cleared his throat, “Of course I value your friendship above anything else. Say the word and I’ll never mention it-" 

"I love you too. I wanted to say it in there, after our dance, but I couldn't…I was too scared it wouldn’t be reciprocated." 

For a breath, Harry hesitated, then he took your face in his hands, fingers curling around the back of your neck and pulled you into a kiss. Your response was immediate, kissing him back as fiercely as he kissed you, your own hands clutching at his arms. It was everything you’d ever imagined and then some. 

Breaking the kiss Harry stayed where he was, holding you as if he were scared you’d slip away if he let go. 

"Wow,” you whispered, leaning your forehead against his. 

“I should’ve said something sooner.”

“I should’ve too, but it doesn’t matter now.”

“No, it doesn’t.”

Unable to stop the giggling like a schoolgirl, you kissed him again. “Just so you know I’m going to want a lot of these kisses." 

"I wouldn’t expect anything less.”

“I love you, Harrison Wells.”

“I love you too.”

Best wedding ever. 


End file.
